


It doesn't work

by ANonBinaryweeb



Series: My Babysitter's a Vampire Works [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mild Gore, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Summary: He attempts once again.
Relationships: Erica Jones & Original Character(s)
Series: My Babysitter's a Vampire Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189661





	It doesn't work

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to fall. The wind had his clothes and hair flapping around, but as his body hit the cement below, he didn’t die. It was a cycle, he always did it in hopes that maybe the next time would work, and he would finally die.

But, to no such luck.

After his body finished putting itself back together, he stood back up. He was alone in this rotting house, the scent of death and rotting corpses, both animal and human, had grown to be a normal for him.

The house he’d once lived in with his parents and little sister now stood so much different than its past state. It could hardly be called a house anymore. The bugs crawled all over the place, also calling the old house their home. A harsh rain came down on the healing boy, making his blood flow like a river down the wood’s floor, mixing in with the dirt and giving it a pink tint.

A soft sigh filled his ears, and a familiar sight of his longest best friend came into view. Erica Jones. No matter what he did, he never seemed to lose her.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” The blond crouched down, softly stroking his hair, speaking in a soft and comforting tone. “It didn’t work” Gabriel told her, though it was pretty obvious. “Don’t leave me alone in this awful work, Gabe” Erica half-joked, but meant the words.

“Let’s go back home”


End file.
